


Humble Folks Without Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Truckers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless days on the road, a small convoy pulls into the small mountain town of South Park for a few days of rest. But after they grow attached to the charming town's popular diner (and it's employees), continuing on their journey may be harder than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble Folks Without Temptation

As the pink fringes of dawn crept across the Colorado skyline, a convoy of four traveled down the 119 at as slow a pace as they legally could. It had been days since their last stop, good meal or shower and they were becoming desperate for a good nights sleep that didn't take place in the cab of their trucks. 

Stan Marsh reached for his CB radio and spoke into it. "Anyone else having shutter trouble?" He asked with a gravely voice.

"That's a copy." Bebe Stevens answered through the radio. 

"There a 10-100 anywhere?" Kenny McCormick entered the conversation.

Stan consulted his GPS. "Looks like there's one about two hours from here." He sighed. "Turn off at Gunnison Street. Should take us right there."

Almost exactly two hours later, the convoy pulled into the parking lot of Herbert's truck stop. Kenny joked into his CB one last time before parking. "Be on the lookout for lot lizards," he chuckled, "and if you find any, send them my way."

"10-4." Bebe rolled her eyes before exiting her truck.

....

"Kyle." A soft voice pulled the redhead out of sleep. "Kyle, hon. Your shift starts in 15 minutes."

Kyle Broflovski rolled over on the rest room couch to see his co-worker Wendy Testaburger standing over him. Her hair was mused and her makeup was smudged, and Kyle wondered how much torture she had suffered at the hands of their diner's nightly regulars (namely one Eric Cartman, the used car salesman who sat at the counter all night, ordering one steak after the other but never paying his endless tab). Kyle stood up and ran a hand through his curls, trying to shake himself out of sleep before he got to work on making coffee and clearing tables.

"Thanks Wendy." He smiled slightly at the girl, who took his place on the couch as soon as it was free. "How is it out there?"

"Quiet." Wendy covered her eyes with her arm. "Eric's gone. A few truckers came in as I was getting off."

"Cool." Kyle stretched his arms over his head, relishing in the sound on each individual vertebrae cracking. "I'll wake you up at 3."

"Don't you always?" Wendy joked as Kyle left the rest room, poking at Wendy's foot as he passed.

....

"Mornin' fellas!" Butters Stotch greeted, approaching the table where the four truckers sat. "My name's Butters. What can I get you today?"

"Can we just get a big pot of coffee?" Clyde Donovan ordered. "And a few pieces of buttered toast for the table." Kenny giggled at the unintentional pun.

After writing the order, Butters grinned at Kenny, who was still giggling. "Alright-y. I'l be back with your order in a jiffy."

"You okay, dude?" Stan put a hand on his laughing friend's back.

"Yeah." Kenny finished laughing. "Just... Days of not sleeping, I guess. I'm going for a shower." He grabbed his bad out from under the table and headed off towards the bathrooms.

Kyle pushed into the kitchen, where Tweak Tweek was preparing coffee. He jumped at the hound of the door. "M-morning Kyle. Coffee?" He offered.

"Yes please, Tweak." Kyle smiled warmly as the blond dropped a steaming mug of coffee into his hands. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, just fine." Tweak poured himself a mug of his own and turned to face Kyle as Butters flounced into the kitchen. 

"Morning fellas!" Butters sang. "We need a pot of mud and a basket of b & b at table 4."

"On it." Kyle grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread box and began to cut it into slices before popping the pieces into the industrial toaster. Butters danced around the kitchen for a bit, humming to himself before sliding the notepad with the order scrawled on it towards Tweak.

"You're chipper today." Tweak side-eyed the naive boy.

"Just happy, I guess." Butters sighed. "Its a nice mornin'. The birds are singing, the sun is shining. Also, one of the guys at table four made a joke about my name and it was pretty funny, I guess."

"Ooh, was he cute?" Kyle asked, removing the now-toast from the toaster.

"Yeah." Butters began to blush before singing another tune.

Kyle smiled and shook his head. "That boy... Always looking for cute boys."

....

"Coffee's done." Tweak slid the pot over to Kyle, cringing when it hit him in the wrist. "Sorry."

"No worries." Kyle placed the coffee pot on the tray next to the buttered toast. He picked up the tray and pressed his back around the kitchen door, entering the service area. As soon as he saw the crowd at table 4, he stopped. Because sitting on the right side of the booth, with the messiest black hair Kyle had ever seen, was a very, very cute boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah!! I hope this was an ok first chapter. I've had this idea forever and I'm desperate to write it! I know it's not my best but hopefully it's enough to get the story going!


End file.
